


Capitán Hydra [ Stony ]

by LadyJoker



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Amor despiadado, Insano, M/M, hail HYDRA
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJoker/pseuds/LadyJoker
Summary: Nombre: Rogers, Steve.Puesto: Capitán General.Infiltración: Equipo de los Vengadores.Transcurrido: 10 años





	Capitán Hydra [ Stony ]

  
Todo era un caos. La sangre escurría por toda la habitación. Bueno, lo que quedaba de esta.  
Había sido una batalla corta pero aún así, fue vomitiva.  
Él, estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, junto a lo que quedaba sentado del muerto Sam Wilson, realmente era lo que poco le importaba... todos estaban muertos. Muertos por sus propias manos. Muertos por sus elecciones. Aunque quedaban dos héroes vivos, dos héroes a los cuales les perdonó la vida. Peter Parker, el muchacho que cuido y defendió bajo su ala cuando este perdió todo y su esposo, Anthony Stark. Sí, ellos estaban casados... 3 años de casados.   
Felices y sin problemas. Sí, "felices", él se retorcía con tan sólo pensar en ello. Él era un soldado y aún así... Tony Stark...  
  
\--Te maldigo.- Murmuró mientras apretaba sus labios, relamiéndolos con dolor, pues el último beso que le dio a ese hombre fue esa misma mañana... antes de recibir la notificación de su jefe. 《terminar misión》

Ese momento fue... no, ni él puede describirlo. Su vena sádica actuó, dejó durmiendo a su amado esposo y salió directo a la sala compartida para acabar con su... sus amigos.

Él apretó las manos y tomó de la mesa ratona una birome y una hoja, un poco manchada de sangre, que anteriormente había dejado ahí. Él quería decírselo a alguien, lo pensó mucho, hasta que por fin se decidió a escribir.  
Una nota que tal vez el hombre que ama encontraría o simplemente la declaración del propio Rogers de que el causó la masacre. Realmente daba igual, sólo quería desahogarse como Tony le había enseñado.

\--Tony...- Murmuró casi en silencio y empezó a escribir.

_《Tanto tiempo fingiendo. Tanto tiempo mintiéndoles a todos sobre "Quien era". Yo, Capitán Steve Rogers, entrenado por Hydra con el único propósito de infiltrarme, aniquilar y desaparecer._  
_10 años siendo quien no era. 10 años amando ser ese algo. 10 años experimentando sensaciones desconocidas. 10 años enamorándome todos los días de aquel hombre, de Anthony Stark._

_Oh, que lamentable fue el tener que acabar la infiltración, que horrible fue quebrar los huesos de Clint Barton. Dispararle en el cráneo a Sam Wilson. Ahorcar sin compasión a Natasha Romanoff. Desmembrar a Bruce Banner. Decapitar a los hermanos, Wanda y Pietro Maximoff..._

_Aquellos a quienes cuidé con mi vida, ahora, murieron cruelmente bajo mis propias manos. Murieron por confiar sus vidas en una escoria de hombre._

_Pero... creo que realmente no me arrepiento._

_Aunque, Anthony, he de decirte que nunca mentí. Todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Todas las palabras que les dije a los Vengadores. Nunca dije una sola mentira sobre mis sentimientos._

_Tony, te amo. Tú eres mío._

_No creas que te dejaré ir..._

_Lamento todo, de verdad, mi alma está arrepentida por hacer que de tus ojos, las lágrimas corrieran._

_Esposo mío, nuestra unión no fue una mentira. El que cuidásemos a Peter y te dijiera que quería tener un hijo contigo, no era mentira._

_Pero, amado, yo tengo órdenes._

_Y un soldado nunca desobedece las órdenes, amor._

_Hail Hydra, Tony.》_


End file.
